Prince Ali Rescue
Prince Ali Rescue is a free-to-play quest, and one of the first released. It's notable for allowing entry through the Al-Kharid/Lumbridge gate without the 10gp fee. Details :Note: An amulet of glory can teleport you to Draynor Village and Al Kharid, which is why it proves extremely useful. A ring of dueling can speed things up also, as it can teleport you to the Duel Arena, North of Al Kharid. Also, by using the Minigame Group Finder, which is in your quest log, you can teleport to Pest Control then take the boat back to Port Sarim to get to Draynor Village. Walkthrough Setting up (Obtaining the required items) Skip this part if you have all the required items. You would ideally start in Varrock, where you would buy or withdraw from your bank the minor related items required. You also need a pickaxe to mine with, an axe for Woodcutting, and a tinderbox though you may find ashes from someone else's fire. If you can't find ashes already, cut a tree, light the logs, and then wait for it to burn out while banking the axe and tinderbox you no longer need. Alternatively, you can kill an Imp and take the ashes it drops. Bring your shears if you already have them to save time. You should also withdraw some cash to pay for the required items and toll gate crossings. Buy the pink skirt at the clothes shop, then leave by the south city exit. Buy the 3 (or 4) beers at the Blue Moon Inn on the way out, or take some from the longhall in the Barbarian Village for free. At the South-east Varrock mine, you can mine one tin and one copper ore to make a bronze bar, and pick one bunch of redberries from the nearby bushes, and then go to the sheep pen and shear three sheep. At the South-west Varrock mine, you can mine one clay. If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the Al Kharid desert area, passing the Al Kharid mine, down to the palace and begin the quest; then, talk to Hassan and then Osman. Here you can pick up the jug of water that spawns in the east room of the palace. Otherwise, take the road south towards Lumbridge. Cross the north bridge to the forge, and smith a bronze bar there, or use the Al Kharid forge if you are there. Go to Lumbridge Castle and spin all the wool and, if you didn't get the jug of water from the palace, take a pot from the kitchen and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket with water, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the Fred the Farmer's house. Behind his house there is a garden with 12 onions. Pick two onions, then back to the road for the grain field and mill to make the flour. At this point, you should now be carrying: *3 Balls of wool (from shearing sheep and then spinning it at a spinning wheel) *Ashes (make or find a fire, once it burns out pick up the ashes, or kill an imp) *A bucket of water or a jug of water (bucket bought in any general store, filled at any water source) *A pot of flour *A bronze bar (made by smelting tin and copper ore) *Soft clay (use clay with a bucket, jug or bowl of water) *2 Onions (or Yellow dye) and 15 coins *3 Beers (normal beer, can be bought at the Rusty Anchor in Port Sarim) *A pink skirt *A bunch of redberries *A Rope Starting out ''Items required: 3 Balls of wool, rope (unless buying from Ned), 2 onions or yellow dye, 1 redberries, flour, ashes, a bucket of water, soft clay, a bronze bar, onion and 50 coins (unless teleporting).'' You begin your quest in the palace of Al Kharid by talking to (Chancellor) Hassan. He will direct you to a shifty looking fellow outside the northern perimeter of the palace, who goes by the name of Osman. Osman will tell you to find and speak to his daughter Leela, who can be found strolling east of Draynor Village just south of the wheat field. Talk to Leela and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing, you should see the door to Ned's house. Ask Ned to make you a wig - get the rope and wig made from the balls of wool. Go into the the house just west of Ned's, and ask Aggie (the witch) to make you a yellow dye and a skin paste. Dye the wig. Go in to the building directly east of Draynor as quickly as possible, or attack the guards. This is a multicombat area, however, so unless you're level 53 or higher, you should not attempt to attack them. A good idea would be to bring food, even though they only hit up to a mere 3 damage. If Lady Keli is not in or around the building, wait a little - she'll respawn. Then, tell her she's famous all over RuneScape, then ask her about her latest plan, and that she must have been very skillful. Ask her then if she's sure his people won't try and rescue him. Ask her if you can see the key and then if you can take it for a short amount of time. If you've gotten the soft clay with you, you shall make an imprint in the clay. Go to the bank and get the bronze bar and 20 coins. Take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman. Saving the Prince ''Items required: 3 Beers, rope, a bronze key, a pink skirt, a wig, and skin paste.'' Talk to Leela, she will be happy about the plan and recommend that you talk to the witch for the paste, if you have all the ingredients talk to Leela once again and then head for the jail. Talk to Joe and offer him a drink, (be aware that only normal beer will work) and another, and another. Use the rope on Lady Keli, the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. A message will appear saying that you are now a friend of Al Kharid and you don't have to pay to enter the gate connecting Lumbridge and Al Kharid ever again. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Don't be long, as Lady Keli will quickly respawn! Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al Kharid for free, and go and talk to Hassan in the Al Kharid palace to claim your reward. :Note: From now on, should you attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (the same way a message appears over a player's head when he/she speaks) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, after which one of the guards will say, "Yes, M'Lady" and attack you; however, you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. Rewards * Quest points *700 Coins *Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al Kharid toll gate from now on *(Members) Access to the Sorceress's Garden Thieving minigame. Tips *The jail guards are aggressive to players level 52 and lower. It's probably better to enter the compound from the east side, and at lower combat levels, try to find a time when other players are attacking the guards, or go to a busy world where many players would be training there. Be advised that the guards may stop fighting the higher levels to attack other players. As well, to get them out, have them come outside, and go barely inside so that you are inside and they are outside, and close the door. *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - Leela will replace it, at a price. *A way out of Al Kharid to Port Sarim: **Go south to Shantay Pass and talk to Shantay. **Choose "What is this place?", and then "I am an outlaw". **Refuse to pay the 5-coin fine, twice, and you will be transferred to the "high security" jail south of Port Sarim, pick the lock to the door, and walk out past the sleeping guard. Required for completing * Contact! Category:Free-to-play Quests